


Homecoming

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: Paige and her sister, Rose, fled for the Resistance and find themselves in their new home.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/gifts).



[](https://smg.photobucket.com/user/vivien529/media/Rose%20and%20Paige.png.html)  


The Tico sisters clung to each other as the blonde-bunned officer lead them down the dim hallway of the makeshift dormitories.

“It’s not much,” Kaydel said, shifting a door aside, “but it’s home.”

Paige and Rose stepped into the drab but tidy sleeping space. There were four bunk beds in each corner of the rectangular room, but the two empty ones were catty corner from each other. Rose shot Paige a worried glance and tightened her grip on her sister’s hand.

“It’s great,” Paige assured her. “Much better than the hold we stowed away in.”

Kaydel moved to the bunk with the empty top bed. “Let me move my stuff over, so you can share.” She pulled a foot locker out from under her lower bunk and began stripping the sheets. “That way you can stick together,” she said, looking back at them over her shoulder with a smile.

“Thank you,” Rose said, her first words to anyone but her sister since they’d reported to the base.

“We really appreciate it,” Paige said. 

Kaydel dragged her foot locker and bedding to the empty bunk on the other side of the room. “If I’d gone through what you guys did to get here, I would want to be right beside my sister,” she said. A sad smile crossed her lips, and she busied herself with making up her new bed.

Paige tossed her rucksack onto the top bunk; she knew Rose would prefer the one closer to the ground. Rose sat down, sighing.

“I’m going to let you make your own beds, though,” Kaydel said, her face set back into a happier expression once again. “I need to get back to my station. You should settle in and rest before the evening meal is served in the mess hall. Then we’ll work on assigning you to work shifts. But sleep first, seriously. That was a long trip you made.” 

She slid her footlocker under her new bed and turned to the sisters with another reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay. Welcome to the Resistance.” Then she nodded to them and left them to the quiet.

Rose flopped onto her back, spreading her arms across the length of the mattress. Paige sat down beside her and patted her leg. “We made it.”

“We made it,” Rose echoed and then yawned loudly. “I could sleep for a sun cycle.”

“Well, we only have a few hours,” Paige sighed, shoving her sister’s legs so as to shift her body more securely onto the bed. “I’m not making mine up. Too tired.” With a huff, she stood up and hoisted herself up the ladder to the top bunk. She hated sleeping on the top bunk, but as her face hit the bare pillow and her body nestled into mattress, she knew she wouldn’t be awake long enough to care.

“It’s going to be okay.” Rose’s voice quavered. “Just like she said. Right?”

“Of course,” Paige murmured, her hand slipping between her chest and mattress to clasp the half moon of Haysian Smelt there. “We’re going to be okay.”

Then she closed her eyes and sleep peacefully overtook her. They were going to be okay.


End file.
